Nidalee's Surprise
by LeagueLegendWolf
Summary: After a massive party at the Institute of war Nidalee get's some news that changes her life and those around her, Strong Language, Sexual Themes, and Drug refrences, The rating might change to be Higher later
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the institute or war, Nothing to note was happening other than, there wer no matches due to the teleportation system being on the fritz. While that's been happening Nidalee was sitting in a room with some of the other ladies in the institute of war, Ahri, Sona, and Lux. They where all chatting and gossiping about the men in the league. How they are a bunch of weird, toxic masculine, horndogs. They knew most of the mean stuff they where saying wasn't true but it was fun to just let loose a bit. They didn't just make fun of the mend tho, they also talked about the ones they would mind having for themselves, while they where on the topic of that. They got on the topic of men champions that weren't into women this was started when Ahri mentioned the ursine chieftain Volibear.

"Ahri I don't even thin Volibear likes women, I mean when have you ever seen him doing anything close to flirty with a girl. But when he's with a man like Renekton, or Alistar, or OR Rengar!" Ahri said putting more emphasis on rengar as he was a prime example.

"I swear to god those two wanted each other, I even think they where fuck buddies for a few months. Volibear would always go to rengar's room and leave hours later completely exhausted." Ahri explained. "Ok they could just be working out in there." Lux said trying to debunk ahri's theory. "Oh yeah, they could be, but I didn't know working out made you smell like the other person from all ends of your body. So unless volibear was using rengar as a bar bell, they where screwing." Ahri finished.

"God just imagining those two going at it makes my heart jump, just think about it those two giants, rocking the bed, wetting the sheets." she said putting a finger in her teeth imagining the two men in bed. "That is hot to think about, but who's on top?" Ahri asked lux wondering who's the dominant one "I think they switch places, one day volibear came out of rengar's room noticeably limping, and rengar came out doing the same.

"That's honestly even hotter" Ahri said laughing at the ide that some of the brawniest champions in the league may not even like women. Renekton and nasus has showed no interest in any other women champions, Nasus especially since he was rengar's boyfriend, Alistar fucked rengar in the summoner's rift with volibear, so he probably only likes strong boys. Lux thought, but her thoughts where interrupted when she noticed Nidalle wasn't speaking, she was looking down deep in thought, "Yo Nidalee you ok" Lux asked. Nidalee was snapped out of her thoughts at the question.

"Oh yeah i'm fine it's just …" Nidalee stopped in the middle of her sentence. "It's just what" lux asked, Nidalee took a second, "you guys remember that party a few weeks ago?" Nidalee asked. "How could I forget, It was amazing!" Lux said excited remembering the massive party that took place.

It was 3 weeks ago there was a massive party, There was no real reason for it, but the champs that did attend it where happy it happened. Not all of the champs where there obviously some where away from the institute of war for their own reasons but Nidalee wasn't one of them, she was there having a good time like others. But the ting to note she woke up with migraine and a hangover, she didn't remember what had happened she woke up naked, she normally would have freaked out but she didn't feel dirty or as if she had sex with anyone so she went on with her day. But two weeks later she noticed she was craving weird foods and was vomiting a lot more. This worried her immensely. She took a pregnancy test and even with all her prayers it came out positive. She panicked for the rest of the day. It took her some time to come to terms with the fact that she was pregnant. The main problem was the fact that she didn't even know who the father was. It could literally be any of the 20+ males that attended the party.

"Guys after the party I started craving foods and vomiting, al lot" she explained This caught the other girls attentions easily. Nidalee took a second to try and figure out how to tell them the news. "Later I took a pregnancy test fearing the worst and …" She paused "nidalee you can't be serious" Ahri said in complete shock. Lux also was shocked at this new information. "When I got the results … it came back positive, I'm pregnant" Nidalee finished taking a with a massive breathe. "Oh my god" Ahri and Lux said simultaneously, The only one who wasn't shocked by this was Sona, She couldn't speak but she could read minds, She rad Nidalee's mind to see why she was so distracted. She couldn't believe what she found out, but she couldn't really express it.

"Who's the father Nidalee?" Lux asked still in shock. Nidalee didn't want that question to surface. "That's the worst part, I don't know who the father is." She admitted "I woke up in a room full of girls and I wasn't even dirty, I was naked but mostly clean" Nidalee explained. Ahri and Lux where listening to this trying to comprehend all this. "You don't think someone raped you, do you?" Lux asked, "No, I didn't feel sore or even touched so I don't know how it happened."

Her friends decided to comfort her in her time of need, "don't worry nidalee." Lux said. "I have a book for this" She said reaching into her bag for the book. "It tells you everything you need to know about being pregnant and all the steps and phases through out the 9 months." Lux explained pulling out the purple book on woman's pregnancy. "It's the perfect guide to deal with all of the troubles and trials of being pregnant, if you follow this book you will be perfectly fine.

Nidalee took a second to look at the book, flipping through it seeing it does have problems and the solutions to them. This gave her hope for her survival of being a mother. "Ok lets see what we have here" Nidalee said reading through the beginning of the book. It was all very calming for her as the book reassured her that she is going to be fine. Hope was plastered all over nidalee's face as she saw the first step, It was said to be the shortest one "Make Sure your are pregnant" the book read "Ok i'm already sure of that" nidalee said flipping to the page that contained step 2. This was the hope killer. She was in the middle of reading it, and as she got to the end she was utterly terrified. That she needed to have someone to take care of her. The first step was directed at the women but the rest where directed at the man taking care of her.

"This book says I need a man to take care of me, It even specifies the person take care of me needs to be a man." Nidalee told her friends. Lux thought for a second. "I guess that this was really made for the father of the baby." Lux said. "But i don't know who the father is!?" nidalee freaked out." "Don't worry Nidalee, we just need to find someone to take care of you for the next 9 months, It has to be someone perfect for you. Someone who can protect you and your baby from danger." Ahri explained.

For the next hour the girls brainstormed who would be Nidalee's guardian for the next 9 months. A lot of candidates came up but they where so many problems that got in the way.

"How about Garen" Lux suggested, "No he's too brutish to deal with for 9 months i'm sorry lux" lux didn't really take offense to this statement, it was sorta true.

"Renekton?" Ahri asked No, he's a bit too rough around the edges, I don't want to argue with someone while i'm pregnant" Nidalee said.

"Okay what about Nasus, he's pretty smart, and calm most of the time." Lux said. Nidalee thought for a second, actually considering the ascended jackal. She then shook her head denying the jackal.

"Nasus is a nice idea, but I hear he can be a little bossy and overbearing, I don't know how rengar puts up with him that much." Nidalee said.

Sona motioned to get their attention, When the three girls looked her way, she showed them a picture of Alistar, who she was clos friends with. Lux and Ahri didn't have any notable reactions but Nidalee had an audible one "Ew NO!, She screamed instinctively. SHe soon realized she insulted her friend's friend. "Oh Sorry Sona, it's just, Alistar is probobly gonna expect sex out of knowing that you can't get a pregnant women even more pregnant." Nidalee explained, Sona was still a little angry, Alistar never asked her for anything sexual. Sona thought. "Sona if you're thinking he won't do that because he never ask you fro it, you are too small for him, that's why he forced it on rengar in the summoner's rift." Nidalee explained.

Sona inced at the memory, When she found out what her friend did that day, she was absolutely disgusted at the minotaur's actions, she thought Alistar wouldn't do something so horrendous, When Alistar tried to explain his actions she didn't want to hear it, She couldn't see him, not after what he did. SHe hasn't "spoken" to him since.

"Sorry for bringing that up" Nidalee apologized, she knew that was a hard memory for Sona to deal with.

"Well we have to pick someone Nidalee, I mean it can't be another girl, You would tear each other apart. This was a really tough decision to make. She had to pick before her mood swings start to set in. The girls discussed and debated for hours until the sun started to set. It wasn't until they heard a knocking on the door before they stopped. "Come In" nidalee said allowing the unknown guest to come into the room. It was rengar. He dawned his armor and hunting gear with a neutral face. Before any of the girls could ask what he was doing here he faced Nidalee as told her he was ready. She was extremely confused by what he meant by he's ready. Rengar noticed and his face changed from neutral to that of annoyance.

"Don't tell me you don't remember women." rengar said Nidalee was even mor confused. She looked to him with questioning eyes wondering what the hunter could possibly mean. "You're serious, how are you gonna taunt someone for weeks about being scared to hunt a dangerous beast and then you forget the when the day comes. For weeks, WEEKS! You bothered me about helping you track the creature down." rengar said annoyance and anger in his voice. Then she remembered, some creature was leaving massive tracks in the ground. In all honesty she wanted to hunt it to cheer rengar up. SHe completely forgot due to being pregnant.

"Sorry rengar I forgot, some really personal stuff came up and it clipped my mind, well this was your one chance, I'm not doing this again." Rengar said as he left the room. "What was that about?" Lux asked, "Oh I wanted to cheer rengar so I wanted to go hunt some creature in the jungle." Nidalee explained. "Oh that's so sweet." Lux said. "Nidalee, you realize you can't hunt anymore, or at least for another 9 months." Ahri told her friend. "Yeah I know, This baby may not have been planned but I'm still keeping it" Nidalee said feeling her stomach.

While they where talking Sona was waving and clapping trying to get their attentions. When she finally did she pointed to the door rengar left out of. "What's wrong Sona?" Lux asked looking at the door she was pointing to. "What? Are you pointing at?" Ahri asked. The three women where extremely confused until Lux figured it out. "What … wait Rengar?" Lux asked "Is that what you mean Sona. Sona nodded, then she started pointing at Nidalee, to be specific her stomach. The girls looked and thought for a second, then their face lit up in joy.

"That's it, The answer was right in front of us the whole time, Rengar could watch you." Lux said excited. "It's perfect, a match made in heaven" Ahri said." Sona clapped her hands in excitement happy that they got the message. "Hold on guys Hold on, look Rengar and I have a lot in common but you really think he would be a good choice as my guardian?" Nidalee asked not yet convinced. "Why not you guys have the same interest, he's strong and tough, and he's protected you from danger before." Lux explained. This was true, Rengar had saved her life a number of times.

"Okay even with all that, he has to agree to do it, We can't just make him take care of me." Nidalee said. The others girls stopped to think for a second. "Don' worry Nidalee, he'll help you out, I know how to convince him." Lux said as she left. This confused Nidalee, what could lux do to make rengar help me out for 9 months, Nidalee thought. I hope it's nothing sexual , she thought blushing.

**End OF Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Nidalee was sitting alone in her room looking at he book she was given whilst feeling her stomach. She had just started showing, her hormones are through the roof and she craved the weirdest things. Not to far from where she was sitting rengar was in the kitchen preparing something for her. He had been helping her for the past few months, Nidalee still doesn't even know what lux did to make him help but she was incredibly grateful. He would do everything for her, shop, clean,cook, it was like he was her husband. This didn't come without some downsides, which where from her side and not rengar. She would normally get angered by trivial things. She doesn't like being that angry, but she can't help it, Rengar however is very strong, managing to keep his cool, He understands that this is natural for pregnant women and won't allow himself to fight back. But that isn't to say this work isn't taking a toll on him.

Rengar is doing everything to make sure not only that baby is safe, but Nidalee is well taken care of, he's lost many hours of sleep and rest due to this and Nidalee knows this. She wishes she could do something for him but he always says he's fine.

She thought of many ways to show rengar her gratitude but all the ones she could think of would be difficult to pull off due to her pregnancy. The only one she thought to offer was...sex. She scolded herself for having such thoughts. She knew they where just coming from her hormones but she still thought wrong of it. "Would he even want to do it, with a women who pregnant with a child that isn't his?" she thought. Her thoughts where dismissed when rengar placed down a plate of food next to her, She noticed the look on his face, it was like he was trying his best to keep composed, but had some problems buried deep down. "Are you alright rengar?" She asked him. He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah i'm alright eat up." he reassured her. As he walked away the smile faded, he was in fact lying, for the past few months he had been sort of depressed. It wasn't because he had to take care of nidalee, no, it was what eh had to sacrifice to do so. He had to give up spending time with Nasus until her pregnancy was over.

Months before all of this started rengar and nasus started hanging out. Nasus is known for being a reader, and rengar is known for being a hunter. The two started talking when nasus told rengar about a book containing different hunting methods. This eventually turned into Nasus showing Rengar all kinds of different books, each of which the hunter enjoyed. Eventually the two had officially became a couple, a very intimate couple. It's unknown which of the tow is the more sexually active one, as the two keeps saying the other make the moves on them. But the two are very close and happy, But when rengar started to take care of nidalee, he realized all of his time would have to be spent with her, so he told Nasus what he had to do. He told him how much time he won't be able to spend with him, rengar then asked Nasus would he wait for him. Nasus being a very patient person said yes and with that rengar promised, as soon as this was over he would show nasus the time of his life. He worded by saying "By the time i'm done with you, you'll never want to walk again. This statement made Nasus feel a flurry of emotions, Shock, Fear, Happiness, and Lust. But he knew he would have to bottle all of those emotions up for now. So pair agreed to sait for each other.

Rengar was happy nasus said he would wait, but he was saddened at how long he would have to wait for his lover. He knew he needed to be strong, Only 5 five more months left.

**End Of Chapter 2**


End file.
